chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
2015 Chawosaurian direct election
The 2015 Chawosaurian direct election was a direct election held on December 31, 2015 and the first federal election since the 1975 federal election. In strong popular reaction to the death of the late Communist Dictator Timothy Max Roosevelt, and the late Supreme Leader Antonio Kingston in both 2011 and 2015, the Communist candidate, Samantha Wawetseka, winning the largest popular vote victory, bigger than Timothy Max Roosevelt's 1975 victory. In addition to winning the 2015 federal election, the Communist Party made a significant comeback by gaining 283 seats, restoring a supermajority, and winning the largest ever Communist Party trifecta government in Chawosaurian History. Samantha Wawetseka defeated Kesegowaase Bagwunagijik in a landslide victory. Winning the election by a crushing popular vote wipeout and increased the Communist Party's majority into their largest government trifecta in Chawosaurian History. This is one of two Communist Party victories in the monarchy during the Chawosaurian Revolution, this one and the 2019 Chawosaurian direct election. After this election and before the 2019 election, the Capitalists will have three election victories in the monarchy, one with Malina Lusa Parker though no Communist candidate, and two with Degotoga K. Atagulkalu in 2017, plus the Chawopolis Palace for the first time since World War II. It will take four years for the Communists to win the monarchy again. Context Timothy Max Roosevelt, the dictator of Chawosauria, passed away in 2011, and motivated by the cult of personality surrounding Timothy, the Communist Party started gaining comebacks in many elections after Timothy's death despite the Chawosaurian Revolution already underway. Chawosauria was led by Antonio Kingston from 2011 to his death in 2015, and that doubled the opportunity of a sympathetic election for the Communist Party. Candidates Communist Party The Communist Party barely had any competition on their feet when Timothy Max Roosevelt died four years ago and Antonio Kingston died this year. The unpopularity of the Chawosaurian Revolution for their anti-socialist tendencies helped the Communist Party regained the popularity that they lost in the late 2000s. Capitalists The Capitalists hoped to take advantage of the anti-establishment electorate formed in the 2009 Chawosaurian legislative elections five years ago but that demolished for two reasons, the death of Timothy Max Roosevelt in 2011 and the escalation of the Chawosaurian Revolution. The newly formed movement to abolish state atheism was widely unpopular with Irreligious Chawosaurians who are a demographic majority of Chawosauria, which meant the proponents of religious freedom were out-of-touch from the Irreligious majority. Another thing that hurt the capitalists was the rising popularity of populism from both the left and right-wing ends of the political spectrum, a rising rejection of centrism and the social-democratic populism seen in the United States with the Bernie Sanders 2016 presidential campaign gave the capitalists a bad name when both Donald Trump and Bernie Sanders were labeled as populists, embarrassing the progressives in Chawosauria and it showed in the 2015 legislative elections for the Legislative Palace. The capitalists distanced themselves from the populist brand to reach out to Clinton-Blair Voters, but historically, a not so energized voter bloc, the Communist Party deterred capitalist voters by saying the Chawosaurian Revolution started because of populism and the populist movements around the world are "causing the same problems and chaos". Declined to be candidates There wasn't much excitement on both sides about running for the monarchy. * Jonathan Lachlan MacAlasdair VIII, former Prime Minister of the Empire of Chawosauria. * Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus IX, incumbent Prime Minister of the Empire of Chawosauria. * Shang Jong Parker, former Prime Minister of the Empire of Chawosauria. * Leonid Ivan Bzovsky, former Prime Minister of the Empire of Chawosauria. * Timothy Max Roosevelt II, former Prince of the Empire of Chawosauria and Chancellor of the Socialist Republic of North America. * Degotoga K. Atagulkalu, Chawosaurian Revolutionary. * Abooksigun Eluwilussit, Chawosaurian Revolutionary. * Adsila Ahyoka, Chawosaurian Revolutionary. * Wawetseka Sequoia MacKenzie, former President of the Empire of Chawosauria. * Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII, former President of the Empire of Chawosauria. * Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery V, Chawosaurian Oligarch. Campaign The Chawosaurian Revolution was a central issue of the campaign. Religious freedom ideas scared the Chawosaurian public, and were terrified of the rise of populism around the world. Donald Trump was gaining negative attention for his comments on immigration and Islam, but Trump running for President deterred Clinton-Blair voters because of some of the capitalist movement from the political right endorsed Trump for the Republican Nomination. The capitalist left thought they could win the Clinton-Blair voters, but made a mistake by endorsing Bernie Sanders for the Democratic Nomination, also alienating these centrist Clinton-Blair voters. Hillary Clinton was a favorite for the Clinton-Blair voters. The capitalists played it safe by nominating Kesegowaase Bagwunagijik, someone the capitalists believed he could appeal to both capitalist populists and Clinton-Blair voters, but the Communist Party successfully attacked Bagwunagijik as a populist anarchist for his support for the Libertarian concept of "minimalist government", and his support for legalizing marijuana, Bagwunagijik's libertarian views scared Chawosaurians and remained with the Communist Party. The Communist Party nominee, Samantha Wawetseka, defeated Kesegowaase Bagwunagijik in a landslide victory. Results As Samantha Wawetseka won a landslide, it has also been known that Samantha was the first woman in Chawosauria to win official popular power. Voter Demographics World Record Popular Vote Participation Chawosauria broke a world record in Popular Vote Participation, before 2015, Chawosauria 500,000,000 up to 1,000,000,000 votes, In 1975, Timothy Max Roosevelt received 21,565,454,343 Popular Votes, shockingly defeating Victoria Belinsky with her 34,675,454 Popular Votes. The worse defeat in Victoria's life and the first time a Chawosaurian Communist had ever defeated a Chawosaurian Liberal. Before 1975, Elections held 1,000,000,000 Popular Votes, but Timothy broke the chain with more than 21,000,000,000 Popular Votes in a Worldwide Landslide, the first Chawosaurian Monarch to have won a worldwide landslide. Map See also * 2016 Election of Chawosauria Category:Chawosaurian Revolution Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria